Sonic
TBA General Billy Hatcher came from the human world. He went to where his friends were, showing he's late for some reason, his friends are Rolly Roll, Chick Poacher, and Bantam Scrambled. He defeated a crow when it was very close to killing a chick. He was then brought to Morning Land with his friends where they found their rooster suits. Then in the end he stops the ruler of the crows from putting the world in darkness with the help of the Chicken God and Chicken Elders, lastly, he and his friends return home after supposedly "giving their chicken suits back." Attributes Billy is one of the easier characters to use in the game due to his all-around stats and his powerful egg-based moves. His Egg Hatch can be used to randomly hatch animals which can be used later in a fight. Billy can be KOed easily due to him being lightweight, so beware! Billy Hatcher's Normal Moves * Neutral Combo: Billy punches with his left hand, then with his right hand, then pushes forward with both hands. * Side Attack: Billy preforms a double kick with his right foot in-front of him. * Up Attack: Billy pulls out the spotted egg and lifts it upwards. * Down Attack: Billy quickly spins in a circle with his egg in-hand. * Dash Attack: Billy does a running somersault, attacking opponents on his way. * Heavy Forward Attack: Billy pulls out the giant spotted egg and throws it forward, blowing opponents away. * Heavy Up Attack: Billy brings the egg to his side, then swings it above his head around to the other side. * Heavy Down Attack: Billy pulls out the giant egg, and slams it onto the ground, creating a shockwave that emits from both sides. * Neutral Aerial: Billy does an airborne somersault, similar to Wolf's in Smash Bros. * Forward Aerial: Billy pushes the egg in-front of him with both hands. * Back Aerial: Billy swings the egg horizontally behind him. * Up Aerial: Billy tosses the egg up a little bit, making it an hard projectile to attack opponents above Billy. * Down Aerial: Billy takes out the egg, flips once, then comes crashing down to the ground, dealing high damage and knockback. * Grab: Billy grabs the opponent with his right hand. * Pummel: Billy knees the opponent. * Forward Throw: Billy throws the opponent forward. * Backward Throw: Billy rolls backwards with the opponent and throws them on the same direction. * Upward Throw: Billy jumps into the air and throws the opponent upwards. * Downward Throw: Billy slams the opponent onto the ground, and slams the giant egg on them. Billy Hatcher's Special Moves Neutral Special: Egg Hatch * Billy pulls out either a yellow, blue, red, or green egg and does his Rooster Call. The egg hatches, and an animal comes out that follows Billy around. **Blue Egg (40% chance): Clippen the Penguin - Press 'B' to make Clippen jump forward in a veil of water. When it lands, it causes a splash that damages opponents in a wide range. **Yellow Egg (25% chance): Recky the Flying Monkey - Press 'B' to have Recky circle Billy while shooting lightning towards the ground. **Green Egg (20% chance): Peliwan the Pelican - Press 'B' to have Peliwan make a horizontal tornado in front of Billy. Any opponents are sucked in, and tossed upward. Can reflect projectiles. **Red Egg (15% chance): Cipher the Rhino - Pressing 'B' will make Cipher charge forward. If he hits anything, he'll cause an powerful explosion. Side Special: Egg Dash * Billy dashes with the egg forward, bowling opponents over. If you jump at anytime during the dash, Billy leaps in the air, and starts to spin with the egg. He'll come to a complete stop if he hits land. If this move is used in the air, Billy will start to spin vertically at a horizontal angle, like Sonic's Side Special. Up Special: Egg Bounce * Billy bounces upward spinning with the egg, blowing away any opponent he hits. If you press 'Up+B' again just before Billy hits a solid object, he'll bounce again, even higher. If Billy hits another player in midair while bouncing off them, he'll spike them. Use any aerial move to cancel this move out. Down Special: Courage Guard * Billy takes out a courage emblem and holds it boldly in-front of him. If he's attacked in the front, a red flash of light will shine, and the opponent will be pushed back and become dazed for about 2 seconds. All-Star Move: Light Billy Hatcher * Three streaks of light circles Billy, and his ordinary chicken suit becomes the super chicken suit! He's surrounded by a golden aura throughout the move. All of a sudden, a giant golden egg comes down and Billy catches it. He is now very VERY fast, and all of his moves involve swinging the egg, including his jab and dash attacks. All of his moves now deal insane damage and knockback. However, his moves are very slow, and he can only preform his smashes and aerials. When the move ends, streaks of light burst out of him, reverting him back to normal. Trivia * TBA Category:SEGA Games Category:Characters Category:Sonic & Sega All-Stars Warzone